Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display capable of improving display quality and a method of driving the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the flat panel displays (FPD), the organic light emitting display displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light components by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
In general, the organic light emitting display displays a desired image while supplying currents corresponding to gray scales to the OLEDs arranged in pixels. However, the OLEDs are deteriorated as time goes by so that an image with desired luminance may not be displayed. Actually, when the OLEDs are deteriorated, light with lower luminance is generated to correspond to the same data signal.
In order to solve the above problem, a method of supplying currents to the OLEDs and extracting voltages corresponding to the supplied currents is suggested. However, in the conventional deterioration information extracting method, only a change in resistance values of the OLEDs is extracted such that luminance information of the OLEDs corresponding to deterioration is not extracted. That is, when the deterioration is compensated for using the change in the resistance values of the OLEDs, the deterioration is not correctly compensated for.